


Always

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Overwatch Days, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Jack and Gabe have been together for year, forging a relationship that is entangled with their very existences. But the actions that lead to the Fall of OW weight heavily on them, making their foundations tremble and crumble. Will be their love enough to keep?~~~~My contribution for the ReaperWeek2018: Jan. 19 - “Downfall" - Falling Out/Heart





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for the Reaper76Week, being this pair of old soldiers the main reason I jumped into the OW fandom >_< It is a short drabble, and has ended being angsty with porn and more angst, and feelings mixed in between.
> 
> Hope you like it ^^ let me know what you think!

Another meeting with the UN, another fight. Jack has lost count of how many times he and Gabe had ended yelling to one another on their way back to the HQ. They had stopped sleeping together some weeks ago, and the fact is killing them. They fight over every little thing. Every shared meal or meeting ends up with a tantrum, with yells and bad words. Their hearts keep bleeding with every new hurting word, the wound deepening with every round. 

 

Jack has decided to drown his regrets in a bottle of whiskey, or two, but his damn SEP body keeps him away from the blessing fogginess of the alcohol. And when he finds Gabe standing in front of his room, hand raised to knock, he can't believe it. Gabe sees him coming, stepping away from the door and letting the other man come closer. He can smell the alcohol in him from two steps away. They didn't say a single word, Jack closes the distance to him and opens the door, dragging Gabe inside. The older man locks it behind him, leaning on the wall, arms crossed in a defensive position. 

 

"Can we just be Gabe and Jack for some hours?"

 

The breathed _'please'_ from the blonde breaks their resolve, and they clash in the middle of the room. Hands were reaching whenever they can touch the other, mouths kissing hard and long, tongues dancing with practised ease. Gabe almost rips the long jacket on his haste to strip the man in front of him. Jack pulls the beanie from Gabe's head before forcing the shirt up, attacking the chest and  neck like the greedy man he is. Gabe opens and pulls down both their pants and underwear while Jack leaves a dark bruise on the pulse point of the older man, making him shudder. Soon they found their way to the bed, hard cocks rutting, hands touching every inch of skin available, mouths sucking red marks on necks and chests. Gabe's voice is broken and breathless when he talks, "Will you fuck me, Sunshine?"

 

Jack stops his onslaught on Gabe's neck to push away enough to bore his gaze on the older man's eyes, "No." When the man under him deflates, he uses a hand to cup his face, "I will make love to you." He didn't give Gabe time to react, eating his lips with a passion he thought forgotten after these many days without him. It is like coming back home, like enjoying a favourite meal after a  long tim , fulfilling and breathtaking. 

 

When he tries to move to pick up the lube, Gabe shakes his head, "Do it. Hurt me, mark me, claim me." He forces the other man to lean their foreheads together, breathing the same air, "Make me forget who I am outside this room."

 

Jack kisses him again, tongue delving into his mouth silencing any possible retort, while his free hand searches inside the nightstand until he finds the lube. When they break for air, he opens the bottle with his teeth, giving it to Gabe and positioning his hand to receive it. When Gabe didn't move, Jack kisses the top of his nose before piercing his very soul with the deepness of his gaze, "We have hurt one another enough with our mouths."

 

After the words, Gabe closes his eyes, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent that permeates everything around Jack, mind going blank with love and yearning.  Peeking under half-closed eyes, he puts a good amount of lube on Jack's fingers, closing the lid of the bottle before hiding it under the pillow. The blonde didn't waste a single second, coating his fingers while warming the cold liquid, before lowering his hand down Gabe's body, using the back of it to tease the hard member on its way.  Reaching the spot he has been aiming for, Jack attacks Gabe's mouth again while his fingers make a full frontal assault on his nether parts. First, he plays with his balls, coated fingers pushing and scratching softly in his perineum, making Gabe gasp. Then he follows up the soft curve of the cock, covering it with a thin layer of lube before going back down. This time he let his fingertips search for the sacred hole where he wishes he can leave forever, forefinger tracing the rim of muscles on its entrance before breaching it, slowly and calm. He keeps drinking Gabe's moans while he works him open, at a slow pace, pushing him down every time the man under him wants to pull him closer or quicker. 

 

They are lost into one another, with Jack looming over Gabe, who has a leg wrapped around Jack's waist. But Gabe is growing impatient by the minute, and soon he pushes away Jack's greedy mouth, "Are you planning to fuck me sometime this century, Morrison?"

 

Jack pulls off his fingers, cleaning them on the sheets before pushing Gabe entirely on his back and bending his legs enough to force his hips to raise from the bed. 

 

"Shut up, Reyes and let me enjoy it." 

 

The knowing look they exchange then, the unspoken words _'It may be our last'_ weighing heavily between them. Gabe sighs, using both arms to hug him, hands leaving dark lines on Jack's back. The blonde keeps his distance, eyes fixed on Gabe's face when he puts the head of his cock on the older man's entrance, pushing into him slowly. His brain is trying to engrave the image of Gabe's undoing, the face of the man he loves with all his heart and soul moving from desperation to a short moment of pain to utter pleasure. The older man gasps and fights back soft moans when Jack's buries himself to the hilt, while Jack has to fight back the tears the situation is bringing him.  Leaning his forehead on Gabe's shoulder, he breathes the other man scent, basking in the homecoming  feeling , heart beating faster because of too many reasons. 

 

At last, after some seconds, his body wins the battle, pleasure and want spurring him to move. When he does, Gabe's voice breaks finally, with a long moan escaping his fierce control. The dance they practised is a well known one. They have done it for years, with the movements and the feelings being part of their souls like the names on their dog tags or the beliefs they defend. Jack begins to sing Gabe's name, little grunts mixed with the words when he tries to speak. 

 

"I miss you. Life doesn't  feel complete without you by my side."

 

Gabe's breathing got caught in his chest hearing the love of his life saying those words aloud, and his heart talks before the brain can shut it up, "I miss you too." Jack pushes even deeper inside of him, hands grabbing his hips with force enough to bruise. Gabe’s loud moan echoes in the silence of the night, trembling fingers piercing Jack's shoulder blades, nails marking the freckled skin.  Changing the pace, Jack leans his weight on his elbows, keeping his face hovering over Gabe's, kissing him softly after every hard thrust, gaze fixed on his face. After some minutes, Gabe pushes up his legs, and Jack's gets the hint, moving an arm and letting the older man put a knee over his shoulder, changing the angle of his body entirely and making them both moan after the first movement of Jack's hips. The blonde makes an experimental circular motion and gets rewarded with a loud moan from the man under him, urging him to repeat it, again an again, until both are a panting mess. 

 

The view in front of him, together with the  feeling of the hot cage enclosing his cock and the sound of Gabe's pleasure is destroying Jack's resolve. After a very loud moan from the darker man, he loses it, pumping hard and quick inside of Gabe until the man under him screams his name to the heavens. Jack  feels the pleasure hit him like a bulldozer, balls tightening and heart spiking inside his chest. But Gabe isn't in a better position if the pulsing and clenching of the hole he was burying himself was any indication.  Leaning closer to him, Jack kisses him, slow and deeply, keeping the movement of his hips to a minimum. But when he breaks the kiss, he sits back on his knees, letting his hands slide down to grasp Gabe's ass and keep him in place before beginning to move for real this time. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, the wet spurts of their bodies connecting, the moans, gasps and grunts they are doing... it was an old song for them, the better lullaby they ever had, but then Jack added a new verse to it, breaking them. 

 

"I still love you. I still need you."

 

Gabe's body reacts by itself. White pleasure blinds him while he lost every perception of the real world besides the man still working his body. The hot and slick spurs of his cum fall over his chest, his back arching like a bow while the only word he can think about is Jack's name, which slips from his lips like a mantra. The blonde grunts when Gabe's body clenched almost painfully around him but seeing the stoic man he has sworn to follow to hell and back going undone by his touch, with his name filling the silence, pushes him over the cliff of pleasure. He just needs a couple of thrusts more before his orgasm hits him, burying himself as deeply as possible before unloading his balls inside Gabe. He falls over him, with both still fighting to recover their breathing and lower their raging hearts.  Disregarding the mess between them completely, Jack joins their bodies, hand moving to cup Gabe's face before kissing him with all the love he can muster. 

 

Not a minute has passed before Gabe pushes him away, breaking the kiss, watering eyes looking directly into Jack's soul. With a shake of his head, he makes them roll until he is free from the dead weight of the blonde's body.  Sitting back, he lets his feet touch the ground, shuddering when a calloused hand reaches for him. With a look over his shoulder, he finds Jack leaning on an elbow and looking as heartbroken as he  felt , but he can't stay, as much as his soul dread it. 

 

"I should go." 

 

His clothes have been scattered around the room, but he looks for them and put them on, cooling semen staining the shirt, but he chooses to ignore it. With unsteady steps, he closes the distance to the door, turning to face the bed before reaching for the knob, "Whatever happened from now on, you must know that I love you. I always have, and I'll probably take my love to the grave. Believe or not, everything I did, I'm doing, is for us, for our dream, for the thing we fought for. I just wish you will be there with me when the worst happens."

 

Jack's eyes are fixed on Gabe, with a hint of sadness creeping on his handsome features, the soft wrinkles around his mouth and eyes deepening thanks to the defeated look. But after a heartbeat, he nods, hands moving to grab the dog tags he wears hanging from his neck, one for him, one for Gabe, "I'm with you, Gabe."

 

Gabe  feels a tear roll down his face and turns quickly to the door, opening it and stepping outside. His voice is barely a whisper, and Jack wouldn't have listened to it if not for the surrounding silence in the middle of the night.

 

"I love you.  Always ." 

 

The sound of the closing door and the steps that walk away from his room accompanies Jack when he lets the dreamland call him. Whatever happens, they still love one another. They will find a way...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! And I can always use a cookie :P


End file.
